Bondage
by Dra-gu-sha
Summary: "She's here Alex" You've been pacing back and forth this lawn since 2am, dreading and fearing this moment to come. You will never be ready for this. You're nerves are killing you, But there's no turning back now. She's here. Author's note: written with BDSM scenes
1. Chapter 1

"She's here Alex"

You've been pacing back and forth this lawn since 2am, dreading and fearing this moment to come. You will never be ready for this. You're nerves are killing you, it's always been this way. You may appear tough and confident but your weak stomach has always been there to get you, feeling like you're going to vomit every time you're engulf with such emotions.

But this is not just mere emotions that you'd feel when you've fucked up something in your family business and your father, the only person who terrifies you might know. This is something else, much bigger, something you'd go to jail the rest of your life for.

But there's no turning back now. She's here.

Wasn't this what you wanted? Yes. To see her, to be able to meet her, you've been longing so much for this, spending so many sleepless nights thinking what it's like just to hold her hand. Yes, this is what you've been wanting all along but not this way. Not through this terrible way.

But what is right and what you want does not always coincide and it pains you to be this kind of monster to resort into doing such terrible act but you must have what you want and what you want is her.

You've always wondered what is it about her that has you so wrapped up in this web. This mystery on why you're just so drawn to her being, when come to think of it she isn't typically the kind of girl you would go for if you see her someplace else or something. Maybe that's the answer then 'cause she's not like any other girls that would fall easily on your antics, on games that you've mastered playing in girls that are in the same circle as yours.

She's different. The distance separating you couldn't faze you at how badly you just want to feel her. Not only sexually but mentally and 're not one to believe in soul mates and all that crap, you're not saying that the two of you are but you feel like your soul knows her, always misses her that's why your mind cannot understand and explain why this is happening to you.

You know there are many other reasons and that's what you've been dying to discover and perpetually pushed you to do this whole thing in the first place.

But could you still do all those things now, when you've asked your men to take her and steal her for you.

"Miss Alex?"

You snap out from your thoughts, you've forgotten that your maid is still standing there at the side waiting for you to tell her what to do.

"Tell the men to meet me at the den"

/

You chose to bring her here, on your island cause it's far from the city where not a lot of people would notice anything that might suspect you of doing something formidably bad like this. No one would hear her scream or if she ever does try to escape, there's really not much place to go before she can be caught again.

Your family must not know, like how they've never known throughout all these years that you've dabbled in some illegal activities before and only you and John, your most trusted right hand man only knows the secrets to these things.

As you slowly approach your destination into this part of the house you can already see John and his men at the den waiting for you. You hope he doesn't notice how nervous you are.

You noticed at once that she's not there standing with them.

"where.. where is she?" the one question you've been fidgeting to say ever since the men left for this crazy mission.

You didn't notice a woman's figure with a black cloth covering her head on the side and only then when one of the men turned around and yanked her arms too forcefully for your liking so she can stand in front of you that her presence fills the entire room and you can't deny that this is really happening and she's here in front of you. He pushed her again so she can move closer.

"Be careful with her! or I swear to God I'd beat the shit out of you with my bear hands!"

If you didn't want them to find out that you're in a rollercoaster of emotions right now then certainly that sudden burst of anger and the tremble in your voice when you shouted definitely gave it away.

But John knows you very well, he immediately steps up and took control of the situation knowing fully well that you were not joking when you said you'd beat one of his men and went behind her, looked at you and waited for a go signal to remove the black cloth over your hostage.

Hostage, what a word to call her when in reality it was you, whom this person has kept hostage mentally over the months that you've been longing for her.

You slowly nod to give your approval.

When he finally removed the cloth covering her head what you saw made your stomach twist in pain like you've were kicked in the guts. You will forever torment yourself for ever causing this image that is right before your eyes.

You see her with a gag on her mouth, she looks so fragile that all you want to do is scoop her into your arms and make her feel better. Her face is all red, fear written all over her round eyes. It made you curse at yourself at how selfish you could be. Not selfish, selfish is such a small word to describe how you could do this to her. You're evil.

How could you do this to the one person, you've only thought of caring for and not causing one bit of pain. You remembered how you repeatedly told her that you only want her to be happy. We'll is this happiness for you?

You're so full of remorse that you don't remember how much time has passed and you were just frozen in your step.

You stared into her eyes, looking for some sort of recognition, does she know who you are?

Even though she is clearly afraid but when she saw you looking at her, she held your gaze straight, not blinking even once. You can see rage in her pupils. So transfixed by her intense look and feeling somewhat proud at the braveness she's currently exhibiting, you didn't notice your feet carrying you closer to her. So close that you can see clearly and draw out the lines of her tears. Like your feet, your limbs also took control of your body and you see your hands reaching out to her face but as soon as it almost lands on her cheeks, she turns her head to the side so you can't touch her. Her eyes flashing disgusts over your touch.

You hate how you feel so hopeless into aiding her pain but how can you help her when it is you causing it.

This made you silently spoke and swore to yourself with hands gripping your robe, almost willing all the saints and whoever it is you pray to, to listen to this plea _'please forgive me Pipes, forgive me for doing this. I will do everything, everything to erase that hate in your eyes_.'

After a few seconds, you suddenly remembered that you two are not alone in this room, John and his men are still watching this whole scene that's happening before them and your eyes went straight to the man who was a little rough on Piper awhile ago and your blood starts to boil again when you saw him smile a little. Maybe it was from the intense emotion that you've been feeling since this morning that you couldn't stop yourself from walking up to him and slapped him hard on the face.

"Get out of my face now!"

After having someone to spill your anger into, you try to control your breathing and be calm before you face Piper once again.

Thinking of her name, you suddenly remember if she has eaten already, how that travelling may have exhausted her, knowing how easily she gets tired or how hungry she must be.

/

"Clean her up and try to feed her something"

You see your maid nod after giving her your instructions. She's an old lady, she has been with you for a very long time. You can see in her eyes that she disapproves in whatever this is that you're doing. You have always felt that she has treated you like her very own child, maybe taking pity at how you were always left alone with her when you were just a small kid. She never says anything, just gives her signature shaking of the head when she sees something you're doing that has disaster written all over it.

You turn to John and said "you, help her in doing that" but John is more like a friend than just a man working for you so you add a 'please' after a second of saying it.

"Where do you want us to take her after?"

You pause for a minute as if considering other rooms to place her but you've known all along ever since the first moment you started this.

"In my room" His face changes after he hears your answer, as if it's dawning on him what this is all about now.

You didn't give him enough reason on why you ask him to take this job and like any other jobs you ask him to do, he just does it, coming from what he swore to you that he would offer you his life after you save him a long time ago.

"Tie her into my bedpost" he nods and turns his back, carrying Piper into his arms, your maid Miss Claudette following his steps but before they could turn into a corner, you call out once more.

"uhhm.." you can see their faces, waiting for what you're going to say. "Be gentle with her"

John just nods, confirming the suspicions that he has with that last words that you said.

/

You can still see your hands shaking from what happened earlier, you need something to calm your nerves. You suddenly crave for that one thing you love so much but left the habit two years ago. You need to have one now.

You went back to the den, spotting one of the men smoking while waiting for John's return and asked him to hand you the whole pack. He hesitated a little, knowing there's not a store nearby to buy a new one but he knows better to refuse what you're asking. You may be a woman but you own all these men. After taking the cigarettes you made a mental note to tell John to give this man a small bonus, a small payback for knowing his place.

You returned to the lawn and grabbed the tequila that you left there earlier and took it to sit in the veranda just in front of where the lawn is situated.

The first puff is heavenly, sucking up the smoke, letting it fill your lungs and pushing it out again through your nostrils, the rest of it you let out through your mouth. You watch the fine smoke mix with the night time air as you blew it out of your mouth, disappearing as it mixes with the wind that just blew by.

You would have wanted to personally do all those things to her.

To clean her up and wash her face from the dirt that has formed from the mixture of her tears and the dust that must have found its way to her during the long travel to this island. To be able to replace that crumpled & damp shirt she was wearing with a fresh new one. To slowly remove her sweats, gently grazing the skin on her thighs, oh god, you stop your thoughts right there. You shouldn't think about that right now.

Would you be able to handle having her in your room? Looking at her that way, with hatred in her eyes. She will probably fight you with all her might and for as long as she can. Do you really think you can convince her to change her mind about you, knowing how terrible this thing you're doing to her.

You have never wanted anything more in your entire life. To make her see that you are not this evil monster that she surely is thinking about right now.

As you slowly finish the tequila bottle, it became clearer to you that you will make this your sole mission, to let her see that there is this other side to you that maybe she could learn to like. You know it will take time but you swore you will do it with all the patience, even though you are an impatient woman but you will do anything in your power to make her see that.

/

"How was she?" you ask your Miss Claudette as you see her exiting your room and is now coming towards you.

"She's exhausted. She didn't try to fight much"

Not needing much from her, you begin to walk past her but the hesitation on her body language, like she wants to tell you something made you look at her once again. Her old face etched with concern.

"Alex, what are you doing? I'm afraid.."

"Stop! I don't remember asking for your opinion so keep it to yourself" you know, she's only watching out for you but you don't like it when she calls you out on your bullshit.

You already know how big this trouble you have caused but you will find a way to turn this around without people telling you that you don't know what you're doing.

She just turned around, shaking her head to herself again as she goes to her quarters.

Your feet seem to weigh a ton as you walk through the dark corridors going to your room.

You pause for a minute outside your door, bracing yourself for what you will see inside.

You slowly turn the knob, trying so hard not to make a slightest sound from doing it. When you peak inside, you see her on your bed, her head turned sideways and her hair is covering her face. You can't make out if she's asleep or not.

As you near the bed, you see her chest breathing evenly which indicates that she has fallen asleep. Her hands are tied to the both sides of the bed, arms stretching and the same with her feet, spreading wide on your bed, her body placed in the middle.

You reach out slowly to move her hair from her face, moving it super slow so your touch won't awake her. You see the cloth covering her mouth and you remove it, she must be really exhausted because she didn't even flinch when you untied the knot. When you feel how rough the cloth is, you silently curse at John for not choosing a softer one. Well you can't really blame him, type of cloths to use in her were not included in your instructions.

Now that you can see her face, you just stare at her for what feels like an eternity. Her hair sprawled out on the pillow, you take notice of each of her features. Her pronounced chin, her cheeks up to her nose. She's now dressed with a silky white night gown cut just above her knee. It's yours, your maid must have chosen this knowing how you rarely use it.

You startle a bit when she moves her head to the other side, making a loose tendril fall across her face.

Looking at this brought back a memory of one conversation you had with her.

"_Can you tuck your hair for me?"_

"_I already did"_

You remember the tingle that you felt with that miniscule act, to think she was miles away from you then and it still brought you to feel that way. How you've always wished to be beside her so you can do it yourself.

She's here. The thought excites, worries, terrifies you all at the same time but there's also this one emotion, you've been feeling at the pit of your stomach that you feel guilty of having.

Happiness.

Despite the turmoil of all the other emotions brings, you feel happy that she's here. It is the reason why you push back all the other right sensibilities that you have outside the window because you are happy that she's here.

Remorse and all the guilt are trampled by the happiness that her presence brings.

You take that one loose tendril and very, very slowly tuck it behind her ears. You can't stop the tip of your index finger from letting it run all the way from the back of her ear to the side of her neck, running it down to her collarbone. The warmth on her skin, runs to the tip of your finger, transmitting it to every parts of your body, stopping at the bottom of your stomach, where every emotions somehow starts and ends with you.

She inhaled a deep breath at that last touch. Did she feel it in her sleep?

You step back a little, scared that you might have woken her.

Oh the thoughts that must be running on her mind. You hope your last touch would somehow seep inside her heart letting her understand that you mean her no harm.

She looks so peaceful sleeping right now and you don't want to think what will happen tomorrow when she wakes up.

You decided to sit on the couch beside the bed and dragged it a little to the side, making it face the bed. You just watch her sleeping form, hoping she's not having nightmares at the moment.

/

You woke up to the strain that you feel in your neck, it's so stiff from the position you slept with the whole night, leaning your head on the couch arm chair. You've forgotten how long it took you to finally doze off but the last thing you saw before you finally close your eyes was Piper's sleeping form.

You immediately become alert when you're thoughts reminded you what situation and who's in it is currently waiting for you when you wake up.

You snap your attention to the bed and your heart races upon seeing her staring at you.

She's awake!

You try to sit up straight and check yourself and how you look like at the moment. A little conscious at the current position she has caught you in. You hope a little that you didn't drool while you were sleeping but that thought seems ridiculous to be worried about thinking there are bigger issues here, more pressing than you drooling while asleep.

How long has she been awake and staring at you? How could you overslept this long? You remembered specifically reminding yourself that you should wake up early so you can put back a tie around her mouth again, fearing what she will say or worse, waking up to her shouting in the middle of the night.

Not knowing what to say or do with her just looking at you with an unreadable face. You stood up so you can see what time it is and saw that it's already thirty minutes past 9 in the morning.

Fuck! How could you have overslept this late?

You can see her eyes not leaving you, watching intently your every move.

Technically what do you tell a person you've kidnapped on your first official meeting?

Do you introduce yourself and shake hands after? You didn't go through the possible things that might happen before she got here. How ultimately strange this all is, to be standing here right now in front of her.

All you thought about was to get her and deal with the rest of it when she's already here.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

That voice, low and a little hoarse from not being able to talk since yesterday but uttered with much force broke you from your inner dialogue with yourself.

It's the first time you've heard her speak and you just want to hear her voice again. To talk to her about anything and everything, if only you were in a different circumstances.

How can you answer that question? When you yourself don't even understand what you're doing.

You decide to ignore her question and tried to act like you're sure of what you're doing.

You went to your drawers and looked for the softest scarf that you own.

"Why are you doing this?"

You heard her ask once again and just momentarily close your eyes, your back against her while rummaging through your drawers. When you finally found the right cloth, you turn to make your way to her.

When you look up to her, you can see her taking deep breaths, it's obvious how she's becoming frustrated with you not giving her answers but still trying very hard to control her emotions.

"Answer me! How can you do this to me?!"

That one was close to a shout but still said with much restraint.

You admire her composure despite of her current situation. You'd be hysterical right now if you were in her place.

You don't know how you can hide your eyes when you came closer to tie the scarf around her head to cover her mouth.

You don't want her to see that you're also suffering from seeing her like this 'cause it's not the right time yet. You have to earn her trust first. How to do that, you have no idea.

When she sees what you're about to do, she tells you with a straight face and a calm voice.

"You do not have to do that. I'm not going to shout, there's no point."

You almost smiled at what she said, you know she's smart and she knows it's useless, knowing that nobody would hear her.

You can see her mind is working, maybe thinking of ways on how to handle her situation but you don't know her quite that well yet to recognize her nuances and what each expressions on her face means.

'_yes, I believe you but I still can't bear hearing you asking those questions. Not yet'_

So without answering her you bring the scarf around and tied it behind her head.

/

After one final thrust of your fingers inside her, you brought her to the edge and she clings her arms around your neck for support as she shouts your name across the room then falls limply on the pillows.

"you're so good at that.." she says with that seductive smile of hers and you just give her a plain smile before lying flat on your side, trying to catch your breath.

You used to find Nicki interesting. Yes she's hot but she's really just a body warming your bed from time to time.

You've known her for a long time. Your families both know each other and sometimes spends holidays and vacations together.

She knows you're always here when you're not in the city. Imagine your surprise when she just showed up this morning unannounced. You have brought her here before and spent the whole day fucking inside your room or just laying in the sand. Back when you thought you liked her, when she still didn't show her cattiness and how manipulative she was.

But this story is not about her so let's just leave it at that.

She turned to your side and starts kissing your neck again, you welcomed it knowing how she can go on and on in bed but her movements halts when you both hear a knock on the door.

You shouted irritatingly "What!?" and hear John's voice on the other side of the door.

"It's important" you know he would never interrupt you if it wasn't so you stood up and slip into your robe.

"why are you using the guest room? Is there something wrong with your room?" you heard Nicki ask and watch her on the bed with her head propped up on her hands.

"it's being renovated, I'll be right back"

When you stepped outside, you noticed John's looking at you with a questioning look on his face.

You wait for him for almost 30 seconds to say what he's about to say and when he doesn't, your irritation doubles.

"did you just call me so we can have a staring contest out here on the corridor?!"

"She's asking for you.."

You saw a disappointed look on his face after he says that, as if he's saying 'how can you entertain a guest when you have a hostage hidden in your room'.

You immediately feel something being twisted inside your stomach, knowing whose the _she_ he means.

It's been three days since you've last seen her. You transferred to the guest room 'cause you can't handle seeing her with those questions and contempt in her eyes. You thought you could but like any other obstacles you've encountered, you have always stepped back before diving with your head first to solve a problem. Others can't understand this method of yours, they think you're avoiding your problems but you've really looked at it like an arrow being pulled back to better aim for the bull's eye, you've always worked around things this way.

"why?! What does she want?"

"I don't know, she seems restless the past two days"

"did you put on all the Friend's episode for her to watch?"

"Yes" he paused before continuing "and.."

"What?!" you just can't with how he's keeping you at the edge already.

"She's been crying a lot today"

That last sentence changed your mind and made you decide that maybe it's time to give her a visit.

"Take care of Nicki for me" He nods and leave you to do what you have to do.

/

You see her with her head leaning on her knees that's folded to her chest. John has replaced her ties with longer ones so she can move around a bit but still both her hands and feet are tied to the four corners of the bed that's bolted to the ground so she can't escape.

Her gaze immediately snaps to you when she hears you approaching.

Her blonde disheveled hair hanging loosely on her shoulders and the pink rim around her eyes tells you that she has been crying a lot.

Looking at her appearance right now even in such disarray, you still feel drawn to her. Confirming once again that what you feel for her is far more than physical attraction.

"You asked for me?"

She nods and swallows a lump in her throat before saying

"Let me talk to my family.." she says weakly then you see a lone tear drops from her eyes and she quickly wipes it with the back of her hand.

Right there you contemplate of just letting her go.

But all the trouble that your men went through will be for nothing and you haven't even started the sole purpose of all this. You harden your heart, took a deep breath and you start a charade that made you harder than what you really project to be.

"you know that's hard for me to do—" you were cut short from what you were about to say.

"I swear I won't say anything, I just don't want them to worry about me."

You watch her face, gaging her expression if she's telling the truth. She could be plotting something that you don't know and you can't take risks.

But what got you is her blue eyes begging you to take pity on her and agree to this small request.

"okay, you can send them an email telling them what you want to say but you will be watch while you do it the whole time"

/

"where's her lunch?!" you're in the kitchen asking Miss Claudette, your maid what she prepared Piper for lunch.

"I'm about to take this to her" she said while preparing the stir fried noodles, putting a serving on the plate. It's one of her specialty and you always ask her to cook it on your birthdays.

"No, I'll do it." She looked at you like you suddenly grew two heads but she knows better than to say anything and just hands you the plate.

"fetch me a bottle of wine with this plate, bring it to my room and just leave it there. I will change from these robes first"

When you finished changing into a shorts and a white sleeveless shirt, you enter your room and saw right away the tray of food, bottle of wine and the two glasses for it.

She has her attention fix on the t.v but you're quite sure she heard you when you entered the room. You carefully took the plate and carried it on the way to the bed.

You saw her eye move to the side, telling you that she's aware of your intentions but her head and whole body remained motionless on the bed and right away she turns her focus on the show when she sees you're approaching.

"Lunch?" you try to say with a very sure and clear voice to mask the nervousness that you always feel around her.

She doesn't even turn to acknowledge you, just keeps her attention on the tv and tells you curtly "im not hungry."

You try so hard not to be impatient with how she's acting and instead you tell her in a very commanding voice.

"Just eat."

You're always used to getting what you want that you forgot she's not one of your people that you can just boss around.

You want to do this so much, to prove to yourself that you can make her eat something.

You tighten her ropes so she can't move as much, afraid of what she might unexpectedly do before proceeding again to get the plate.

Unsure where to place yourself, you just choose to sit on the side of the bed, separating you more than half a meter distance from her.

Butterflies started to flutter with the closeness of her proximity, it's like there's an automatic switch that only her presence controls and the butterflies come to life inside your tummy whenever something's happening that involves her. Quite the opposite though with the actions that she's showing when all this time she still has her attention on the television, never taking her eyes off it.

A little irritated that you're being ignored when to think, you wouldn't even consider doing this just with anyone but at once, you remind yourself once again that she's here because of your doing in the first place.

You try to put your patience in check and carefully scoop a little of the stir fried noodles and reach out to bring it closer to her mouth.

When she turns her head away, making it clear that you can't make her do things she doesn't want, your patience starts to dwindle and you drop the spoon on the plate, stood up, went to the t.v and turned it off and right away march back to the bed. Although the moment your butt lands on it, your gaze locks with hers 'cause she now has turned all her attention to you.

You start to feel uneasy under the hold of her eyes. Wasn't this what you wanted, to have her full attention?

Yes. But not with that unreadable face and unwavering eyes, fully fix on you.

You think you may have annoyed her when you abruptly turned off the tv but she's doing so good in trying to hide it and now she's waiting to see what you're planning to do.

You try not to squirm on your seat, you can't let her see that she affects you this much.

You try so hard to control your nerves when you picked up the spoon again but when you do, your fingers starts to harden and you lose control of the spoon, dropping it to the floor.

Fuck! Just this once, why can't you're fucking nerves cooperate with you.

You did not bother picking the spoon up and when you returned your eyes to her, you can see something has changed in it. She's thinking of something. You hope she doesn't detect how you're a total wreck around her.

You act like nothing's wrong and you use the fork instead to try to continue on feeding her. You're surprise to see that she's being cooperative this time and she takes the food and you watch her chew on it.

You can't help but feel some sort of achievement on being able to feed her. After taking three more servings, you remembered that you also brought her some wine.

"would you like some wine?" she nods and you feel so much lighter on your way to get it at how well things are going.

After pouring a sufficient amount into the glass, you return to her side but you saw she has her head down this time.

"here.." Your big sultry voice made her look up, leaving some of her hair still covering her face. Seeing that she can't properly reach her face to getsome of her hair out, you pause for a moment, contemplating to be the one to fix it.

'_Nerves don't fucking mess with me'_

You place the glass on the table and turn to kneel on the bed so you can reach out to move her hair to the side.

She looks at you straight in the eyes, anticipating what you're about to do. If you didn't know any better, she seems like she's measuring you and analyzing your every move.

When your fingertips touches her skin and you feel how warm and soft it is, a small spark runs to your body sending tingles deep inside you.

Her gaze on you, never wavering as you move her hair, tucking some of it behind her ear.

Doing this while she's asleep is far more different compared to how it is now that she's awake. It's like she has discovered that she somehow has this big effect on you with the way she's observing your every move.

Her face is now free from her hair but your hands are frozen behind her ear.

You jump from your stance when she says.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

Withdrawing your hand quickly, you shake your head to regain focus and stood up. Thinking of a way on how to help her go to the cr. John and Miss Claudette were always the one who handled this part, you were about to call them when you remembered that you sent them to the grocery to fetch some things.

You assess the situation and you reached to a decision that maybe it's okay for you to do this alone.

You took out the keys from your back pocket which John left you earlier and unlock the bolts that's keeping the rope in place and you take hold of it as firmly as you can. She quickly stood up and you back away so she can move pass you, her feet can't move longer strides 'cause it's tied but she can still walk with very small steps and her wrists are tightly tied together.

When she has her back at you, you immediately drank all the wine to calm your nerves from being so close to her earlier and quickly poured yourself another one.

Once she's inside, you wait for her outside the door.

"I need a little help" you heard her faint voice say.

'_Oh God, does she need help with what I think she needs help with?'_

You place the glass of wine on the sink and you make your way to her. Maybe it's right to leave Mercy to do these things, does she really think you can pull down her panties without fainting?

You took a deep breathand just did it quickly so your mind can't catch up, fearing you'd freeze again and you can't do that when she's about to pee.

After pulling her underwear down, you immediately turned around to the sink, catching a glance at yourself in the mirror.

'_get a grip of yourself! How can you start out on doing your plans if you turn into a mess every time she's in close proximity with you! You're always good in taking control so pull yourself together you idiot!'_

"I'm finished"

When you heard her say that you turn your head down so she can't see that you have your eyes close while you speed your actions by pulling her underwear up. You return to the sink to wash your hands and when you finish, you were caught off guard when you turned around and see that she's standing very, very close to you. So close that you can even feel the puffs of air coming from her breathing.

What is she doing?!

Her eyes staring deep into you, like hands reaching into the depths of your soul, keeping you in this daze.

After a few seconds of that, you can't help but look down to her lips and your knees almost buckles into the ground when she slightly parts it open. You feel your surroundings has stopped moving and all you can sense is how you're slowly leaning towards her, being pulled like a magnet, wanting nothing but just to have a taste of those lips.

When your lips almost touch hers, you didn't have enough time to process what happened 'cause everything went so fast and all you feel now is the painful burn in your eyes when she managed to reach for the wine behind your back and splashed it hard to your face.

You didn't see her reaching behind you 'cause you were so busy being mesmerized by her gaze.

What you also didn't know was she managed to free her feet when she quickly snatched the keys to your pocket while you were still suffering from the immense pain in your eyes like they were on fire.

'_Sneaky bitch! Fuck!'_

You didn't bother going after her, knowing she wouldn't go that far before some of the men will catch her. You just concentrate on washing the wine off your eyes.

How could you have thought that you can handle freeing her on your own when things could go wrong like this. You're such a fool! Maybe deep inside, in your very core, you were kind of hoping that she also wanted to kiss you that you were blinded that it's only you who feels this way for her.

She tricked you! You didn't even make it hard for her to do it. The thought hurts you so much like you were slapped on the face. Your wounded ego suddenly brought up these defenses, automatically replacing all your emotions with anger.

That's it! If you can't have her by being gentle then you'll take her by force. That will show her not to ever think that she can deceive you like this.

All good reasoning is flying out of the window and maybe you would regret this after but you definitely don't care now.

You hurriedly make your way outside to call John but when you reach the outside grounds you see that there's no need to call him 'cause he's already on his way back to the house, carrying Piper over his broad shoulder.

"Where did you find her?!" you asked angrily.

But when he sees your red eyes and wet hair his concern immediately shows after seeing your appearance.

"what happened to you?" he's really like a brother to you.

"don't mind that. Where did you find her!?"

"she fell over the ties just outside the gate when I was just about to enter" after saying that his concern changes to displeasure when he added "what were you thinking, letting her free!?"

"we'll talk about that later!" he doesn't even know what happened yet and he immediately assumes it's your fault?! But he doesn't really have to 'cause he knows you too well and with the way that he tied her this afternoon, there's no other way that she could have escape unless you had something to do it.

This makes your anger all the more boils up over her, you don't want to look like a fool in John's eyes.

"Put her down!" you commanded forcefully, your nostrils flaring from the steam that is cooking up inside you.

He turns Piper so she can face you and you immediately stepped forward to hold her face roughly, turning it sideways, trying to look for scratch. You don't even know why you're still looking for scratches but despite the anger that your're feeling, you don't want her harmed.

You bring her face back to yours and purposefully tighten your grip on her cheeks making it hurt a little, doing this without taking your eyes off her, letting her know that furious at her for making you look and feel like a fool. But to be honest, you were more pained at feeling like a fool, using your weakness so that she can escape. Hurt that she really doesn't want to kiss you.

She has caught your weakness 'cause you were the stupid one who can't keep your nerves calm around her.

'_I will show you who's boss here'_

Releasing her from your tight grip, you turn to John and say.

"Take her back to my room and tie her hands and feet to the chair!"

You turned your back at them and hurriedly went inside. You spot Miss Claudette on her way to the kitchen and you snap an order at her letting her know that you're not in your best moods at the moment.

"Go with John and clean her up!"

/

It's past midnight already when you decided to enter your room. Carrying a half filled bottle of tequila with you, you stumble on your way to it from being too drunk because you have been drinking since this afternoon after the incident.

"_what were you thinking?!" you didn't know John was behind you._

'_I was not thinking' you mumbled to yourself but not loud enough for him to make out something out of it._

"_what?!" he is now in front of you, pouring himself a drink._

"_Nothing" You can't admit to him that Pamela tricked you. You look up to him and saw he's just staring at you._

"_Don't" Don't tell me I'm stupid.. I have enough goin' on with myself already, I don't need anyone else breathing under my neck._

_Talking to yourself has been a favorite hobby of yours lately. You think it's only a matter of days now before they find out that you've actually gone crazy._

"_I did not say anything" a small crack of smile showing on his lips._

_Yeah laugh at me. He's the only one who can do this to you though. Laugh at your face if you have done something wrong or committed a mistake, you'd be angry at others if they dare as much as smile at something that you've done wrong._

"_I knew what you were thinking"_

_His face turned serious and he said with voice full of concern._

"_I just hope you know what you're doing Alex" He rarely uses your full name and when he does you know he's worried. He gulps all the contents in his glass and left you to drink alone by yourself again._

You slam the door when you got inside not even caring if you'll wake her. The room is dark apart from the dim light coming from the lamp on the bedside table.

You spot her dark form on the chair turned against you in the corner of the room. You walk slowly and stop just a few feet behind her.

"I used to imagine you as a cripple sitting on a wheelchair" you pause to drink a large amount of tequila from the bottle before continuing.

"so if ever I saw you walk in person, it would be like a miracle and I would not be thinking of anything else but just be filled with happiness on seeing you walking towards me" You don't know why you're telling her this, you'd definitely not if you were sober. You caught her head move a little and that's how you knew that she's awake and she's listening to you.

You walk around, swaying in your steps from too much alcohol swarming in your bloodstream and stop in front of her. It's a little dark but you can still make out her face and the twinkle of light in her eyes caused by the reflection coming from the lamp. When you held her gaze she avoids it by looking down on her lap.

"Look at me" You snap at her but when she doesn't, all your anger from this afternoon came rushing back.

"You were so courageous this afternoon, where is it now huh?!" Your voice is strong, full of belligerence, challenging her so you can elicit a reaction.

When she still didn't look up, you stride to her and took hold of her chin, lifting it up and forced the tequila bottle into her mouth. She swallowed some but the rest she spits into your face.

You snide a small laugh. "There..there's the girl that I was looking for"

She looks so brave right now with her fiery round eyes looking at you with her chest heaving up and down, trying so hard to control her emotions that you can't help but feel furious, excited and turn on all at the same time just by looking at her right now.

The alcohol contaminating your blood and the turmoil of emotions you're currently in is drowning any little good intentions you have left for in your brain, replacing it with the need to show her the pain you felt from feeling rejected and stupid earlier.

You lean on her with both hands on each side of the chair, face just inches above her.

"You made a fool out of me" you whisper into her face but she does not scare from your actions but held her gaze on you strongly.

"so defiant. you need to be taught a lesson" you hiss at her before forcefully slamming your mouth into hers.

Ugh such soft lips.

But she's keeping it tightly close, keeping you from moving further with the kiss and her head is wriggling so much that you have to hold the back of her head so you can keep her lips on your mouth but when you were able to lock her down and you move your lips in a different angle wanting to taste more, she bites it hard making you wince in pain and step back making you fall backwards.

When you lick your lips, you tasted the small blood coming out of it, wiping it at the back of your hand before standing up again.

"You wanna play rough huh?!"

You walk back to her and held her face with both your hands, gripping it roughly and kissed her again, when she yelps a little, you use the opportunity to delve your tongue inside her mouth, having a taste of her silky, wet tongue but not long enough for her to catch a bite at you again. She did try but your now on guard, also you make it difficult for her to do it with your hand gripping her cheeks hard.

"we will see how disobedient you are once I'm finished with you"

You suck on her lower lip a little harshly and you can feel her body wriggling beneath you. Her distinct taste, mixed with a little tequila sends shivers to your body all the way down to your center making you hot and very wet.

You found the scarf tucked on the side of the chair and quickly tied it around her mouth and not even a second that you were gone, you are now once again back to kissing her neck, inhaling her natural scent, filling all your senses with it.

How you've always dream of doing this, day dreaming almost everyday to be able to lay one small kiss even just to her cheeks but right after you thought of that a small voice, maybe your conscience which you so hate for always having and most especially now says '_not in this way'_. You immediately kill it pushing it at the back of your mind and continued on ravishing her against her will. You're far into deep to turn back now. She feels so good that even if you're not drunk you still wouldn't be able to stop yourself.

You can feel her rapid breathing when you were sucking on her neck, lightly biting and sucking at it again. Your mind scrambles with the need to touch her so you quickly pull her dress up and sneak your hand inside it, running your palm up and down her thighs. You feel your wetness doubles just by the pleasure of touching her skin feels.

You roughly pull the slim night gown all the way to her waist revealing her panties and you dash to suck on her neck again, deciding it's your new favorite thing to do,running your tongue up and down and slightly nibbling on her earlobe too. Your hand slowly goes up to her ribcage, reaching to cup her breast and you almost came right then and there when you feel that she's not wearing any bra on. You knead it hard, flicking it with your fingers, your hand that was running up and down her thighs moves to cup her in between her legs, rubbing her there and feeling the moist that's slowly building.

You saw her shut her eyes, forming wrinkles on the side of them telling you that she's fighting hard not to get affected by what you're doing to her.

And when you sneak your fingers to the side of her underwear, touching for the very first time her wet folds, you can't help but kneel on the floor by the intensity of what you feel.

This is too much.

Lucidity slowly comes to you and you feel like a monster for doing this but you can't stop.

When you rub her clit with your finger again and again until it's swollen, you heard a small moan escape from her throat and this gives you the encouragement and you swiftly pull her dress up and suck on her breast while still rubbing circles on her clit.

Your actions starts to slower down and turn a little bit gentler just letting your mind savor the ecstasy of pleasuring her brings.

But after a few minutes when you hear her moan again, a warning shots thru your system reminding you of the reason why you started this. Your ego reminding you _'to punish her' _and the memories from earlier comes back and you remembered again how she made a complete fool out of you.

You stop licking her nipples 'cause you saw how she's starting to feel good with you doing that, thrusting her chest into your mouth. You hold her face with force and she's surprised by the sudden harsh act and she looks at you, once you held her eyes straight into yours, you plunged your fingers inside her, catching her by surprise, pushing in and out of her faster and faster.

You watch her eyes close, clearly liking the pleasure that's starting to build by what your finger is doing. You grip her face and made sure it hurt so that she will open her eyes and look at you.

"you like that?"

You plunged another finger inside of her, loving and hating how wet she is. You move your fingers a little faster now, pumping deep and trying to find her spot and hit it over and over. When you feel her walls slowly tightening, you curl your fingers inside and you rub her clit with your thumb. A few more push and you know that she's about to fall off the edge.

You lean your forehead into hers, fixing her eyes into yours. Just a few more push and you can see she's almost at the peak and when you feel her buckle into your fingers, you abruptly pull your fingers out of her and saw the disappointment flashing into her gray blue orbs, wondering why you did that, wondering how you can be so cruel. You watch her breathing rapidly from being left in the air and you wait for the realization to sink in to her before saying.

"Never ever do that to me again.." and with that you left the room without as much as looking back at her.

**Please tell me what you think and if I should continue this story or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

You open our eyes but the mere peeling off of each eyelid is very hard. It feels like it's stuck to your eyeballs and when you manage to open an eye, the ray of light coming from outside the window stings so bad like shards of glass each poking your eye that you stagger from your bed hurriedly to close the window. Your sudden movements had you reeling and you feel nauseous, you immediately grip the chair that's beside the window to catch yourself. You slowly lowered yourself to sit on it and that's when you feel all the physical pain in your body. You feel like there's a block of cement wrap around your head and it's throbbing like there's a pulse in it. Your throat feels so dry, like it's on fire and you've never felt this thirsty before in your whole entire life.

You're slump there on the chair like a used piece of clothing when you hear the door to your room slowly opening. It's Miss Claudette holding a tray with a pitcher full of water and a glass on it.

"Your father called, he says you should call him the moment you wake up and to tell you it's important". The mere mention of the word father makes you feel like you want to vomit. But what you also notice was the tone of voice that Miss Claudette is using.

"Hand me a glass of water please" you said not sounding very audible with how groggy your voice still is.

She fills the glass slowly and brings it to you but not before catching her looking at you with a pointed eye and a hint of disapproval in it. If not for your aching head that feels like it's gonna blow you would have ask if there's something wrong with her.

But when she thrusts the water into you a little harshly, resulting to some of it spilling on your lap that's when you snap.

"What the hell-!" If you didn't feel any affection for this old woman you would have told her to pack her things years ago. With how she always feels the right to reprimand you and not shying away into giving her opinions whenever she sees or feels that you're doing something wrong.

You don't have time to think of all those things right now though, with how bad you're feeling. So you take a drink of your water and quickly dismiss the old woman so she can get out your sight, thinking maybe she's just having a bad day of her own.

When she's about to leave, you remember that you don't have any clean clothes left in this room, so you call out to Miss Claudette again, almost sounding very politely cause you just don't want to get into an argument with her at this time.

"Oh before I forget, can you please get some fresh new clothes from my room and bring it here while I shower?" you try to say softly.

She replied without looking at you with her hand reaching out to the doorknob. "why don't you try to get your clothes yourself!" She says with anger in her voice and that's what made you explode.

"What the fuck is your problem woman?! If you have something to tell me, say it to my face!" You're sitting straight now, preparing yourself for the argument even if your body just feels so week.

"I went inside your room before I came here. And... I saw her. I saw how she looked. Her clothes are not properly placed into her body. Her eyes are swollen like she's been attacked." You can hear her words seething through her teeth and her eyes full of judgement that you can't stand it and you quickly look away.

Everything that happened came spilling on you like cold water and if you're still half asleep awhile ago, thoughts of what happened last night, coming back made you fully awake now. But you try to hide all of this from your maid.

"I don't know what you're talking about.." you whispered as you lean your arms on your knees and you covered your face with both your hands.

"What did you do to her Alex?!" when she speaks to you without the miss, you know she's very angry or worried with something that you've done.

"Nothing! Just attend to the things that you have to do and leave me alone" you shout at her.

Now she's looking at you with tenderness in her eyes and softly said "Alex you're not a bad person. I've known you since you were a child and you have the most beautiful heart that I've ever seen. I just don't want you to forget that."

She waits for you to meet her in the eye and added "Take a warm bath now child and I'll have your clothes ready for you" then she closes the door to your room leaving you within your own thoughts.

You try to recollect what happened last night. The things you did and said. Her name enters your mind, flashing like a billboard sign with neon lights on every letters lighting the darkest corners of your mind.

Piper.

Just thinking about her name made you feel dizzy again. You stood up to go to the bathroom where some medicines are placed behind the mirror above the sink. You took an aspirin and washed it away with the glass of water that Miss Claudette brought.

You hate this feeling. Aside from the physical pain, you feel like escaping your own home. You lie back into your bed and sighed deeply. Oh god, now that the medicine is slowly taking effect, your senses are slowly going back to normal and you noticed a different smell on you. Aside from the smell of tequila on your breath, you can smell her on your clothes. It smells like the coconut shampoo that Miss Claudette has been using on her when she helps her in taking a bath. You remember it filling all your senses last night but you were too drunk to let that detail cloud your senses. Your dark side was winning and was in control last night.

You try to escape even your own thoughts. What you will do with her now or how can you face her after what happened? If she only knew how much hold she has on you. If she only knew all these struggles and how conflicted you are when it comes to her. You are crumbling deep inside, torn of wanting to barge into your room, get down on your knees and ask her for forgiveness. The pit of your stomach is twisted in knots, because you know yourself and even if you know the right thing to do, you won't ever do that. Even if this whole thing has catastrophe written all over it and you know this would probably end in a bad way, you would still fight and have it turn into something that you will have a way to redeem yourself and take chance on finding a way to make it better for you and for her so that whatever happens in the end, whether it be the worst, you can tell yourself that you were victorious after all. To reach to that moment and see her eyes not looking at you with hatred, all of this trouble would be worth it.

/

It's been five days since you've last seen her. You had her transferred into the back villa so you can pretend that she's not here, she has been filling the main house with her presence even if she's always locked inside your room. You can't escape Miss Claudette's angry stares whenever she passes you by with the tray of food that you know she's going to bring Piper. You know she has been keeping Piper company 'cause you noticed how she has been hanging out inside your room frequently these last few days.

One time when you walk pass by your room to go outside, you heard some laughter escaped through the door, seeing that it is slightly open, you stood there, frozen in your footstep. You shouldn't be peeking inside your own room but you can't help but be mesmerized with the sound of Piper's laughter. It's the first time you've heard it and you can't help but be intrigued to find out the reason on what made her laugh like that. It sounds so adorable like a music to your ears and a little dorky to be honest that you step to take a peek inside, trying to be very careful that the two won't catch you creeping at them.

You see Miss Claudette regaling her with her story. The old woman was a good story teller, she would always tell you stories back when you were a little kid, especially if your parents are not at home, this usually happens and for long periods of time. Miss Claudette and her stories kept you company and made your childhood bearable.

You turn your gaze to Piper and you can see on her face, how engross she is with whatever Miss Claudette is telling her. She has her mouth slightly open and her eyebrows wrinkled, showing disbelief and amazement at whatever the old woman is telling her. Watching her so relax and being just herself like this, you can't help but feel a little jealous for not being the one who she can be this way with. She looks so beautiful, with her blonde hair forming her face and the sunlight shining on her from outside that you can't help but compare her to an angel. An angel you defiled a few nights ago. The thought made you wince deep inside, you always feel a twist of pain in your stomach whenever you go back to that night.

A little lost in your emotions, you forget to keep your balance on the door cause you were unconsciously gripping the knob a little harder than you think that you pushed and stumbled inside, startling both the women who are inside the room. You rush to immediately gain your composure and without looking at the two of them, you storm your way out. You've never felt so embarrassed in your entire life, not wanting to face the person who caused you this roller coaster of emotions and to avoid the same incident to happen in the future again, you ordered John to transfer Piper into the back villa of the island.

/

It's the weekend and you invited a few friends to come to the island to have a small party with. One more day and you think you're going to lose your mind already 'cause recently it's all been filled with thoughts of a certain blonde, how good her skin feels and her lips tastes like. You have been spending sleepless nights, in fact almost every night since that incident happened. You've been thinking of a girl who wants nothing to do with you and hates your fucking existence and because you're sometimes irrational when you feel bad and having enough of this, you decided to call some friends, against John and Miss Claudette's approval of course but you know you always get what you want so now ten of your friends from the city are here.

The party's swinging and it's already midnight. You can see that most of your friends are already drunk 'cause you have all been drinking since this afternoon. You are wasted yourself but you already decided to stay away from the alcohol when you felt like puking 30 minutes ago.

Nicky hasn't left your side ever since they arrived, always whispering how much she has missed you. But now that it's getting late, her whispers are becoming more and more vulgar. Now she's asking you to get her out of here so that she can show you all the things that she has been telling you about. For a few hours you have somehow forgotten that you have someone tucked away at the back villa of the house but now that the alcohol is wearing off, you start to feel that ache creeping the sides of your chest again. You grip the side of the couch, hating it. Maybe you just need to get laid to help you get this out of your system and once Nicky can work all her wonders on you, you could somehow manage to push away the lingering taste of Piper's lips on your mouth that hasn't gone away no matter how you try. You bolt up and snatched Nicky's wrist, dragging her to the beach and brought her near the shore where there's a large rock covering you from the festivities that's still happening from the house and roughly took her mouth into yours. She kisses you back almost hungrily as you start to lower her on the sand, she's touching you everywhere. She's looks so hot in her bikini but somehow to it didn't much affect you and you can't shake off this feeling of weirdness that's been swarming your head a few minutes ago. You're not even close to being turned on, when before just seeing Nicky in her underwear, you would already have a lady boner in a matter of seconds if there was even such a thing. You suck her neck and kissed it but she smells different, different from the one you're currently obsessed with all these nights. Fuck! Even when you're already about to have sex with another girl she's still haunting your thoughts.

You pull away from Nicky and stood up, she's looking at you with a very puzzled look in her face.

"What's wrong?" and reached out her hand, asking you to lay on top her again.

But you're so lost right now and all you can see are flashes of Piper's hair, Piper's face and her scent filling all your senses.

You have no words to say to Nicki but just a quiet sorry and you ran as fast as you can back to the house, cursing the whole time under your breath. How can she do this to you?! Fuck her! You're going crazy over a woman who probably even wants you dead. You're angry over your disability to control anything that comes to her.

You ran to the bathroom and splashed your face with water, hoping that the water hitting your face and washed down to the sink would take away the torment that you feel right now.

You look up to see your reflection staring back at you in the mirror. You see the same hunger in your eyes all these years since you've first laid your eyes on her.

_**Flashback**_

_It was 5 years ago. You landed at Kuala Lumpur for a drug stint and she was on her way back from a vacation. Working for an international drug cartel, you've learned to make your actions unnoticeable. You were standing there just keenly observing the people while you were waiting for the call when you see this blonde girl hastily putting her baggage on the cart. She seemed tense or in a hurry, like she was gonna miss her flight. You watch as she arranges her things but as she kept piling them another bag keeps falling. You don't know why but she looks so cute in a situation that doesn't even compliment her well and what appears to be a normal thing that always happens in the airport with people and their baggage is very amusing right now when it comes to this blonde. You immediately noticed that she's pretty and thought if you were in a different situation, you would definitely walk up to her and get her attention. _

_Then it dawned on you, you have found your mule. _

_You hear your phone sound and saw there was a text message informing you that the people you were having transactions with are on their way. You immediately replied a confirmation, the image of the blonde you were previously gawking at is still at the corner of your mind and you want to get back to her as soon as possible but to your dismay when you looked up, the spot that she was standing on is now unoccupied. _

_You decided to go on your way, walking aimlessly, looking for your mark and when you turned around the corner, you bumped into someone out of nowhere and to your surprise it is the blonde from earlier. Some of her bags fell on the floor and you felt a little bad 'cause you know how much trouble she had with those earlier. You kneel down to help her with her things and when you hand them to her, she looked up and both of you stop. _

_You can't seem to break eye contact with her, she's looking at you too. You both stood there immobilize and you remind yourself to move so she won't think you're someone weird with the way you're staring hard at her. You heard her say in a tiny voice "Thanks" as she placed her things on the cart without looking away from you and you just smile in reply. You've never seen such captivating eyes before and all of the sudden she looked like she just remembered something, shook her head and said "Uhm sorry, I'm late for my flight. I have to go" You didn't get to reply anymore cause she was on her way already but not before spotting her giving you that one last glance again as she makes her way to her flight._

_You dialed a number and when you heard your contact answered, you said "The package is on it's way..." and gave them Piper's description._

_You stand there for a moment not able to shake the blonde that easily out of your head, surprisingly thinking of her welfare and what would happen to her if somebody catches the package that you slipped into one of her bags. You were about to go on your way when you noticed a black organizer on the side. You picked it up, opened and saw big, bold, black letters written across the front page "This book belongs to Piper Chapman"._

That's the start of all this. What happened after that changed both your lives and became the catalyst to this whole chase. With this obsession that have you so bent on making it right for her again. If only you can tell her..

**Author's note: Their history will be revealed in the next chapters. This is short but I wanted to post an update already. Thank you for all your reviews. Please tell me what you think about it. I write better if I know what you think about it. Bear with the mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

You've been awake since 5:30 am. You barely even had any sleep because you were up all night planning for this moment. You've had enough of running away from Piper and you have finally decided to face her and after deliberately planning on how to start that, you decide what better way to do that than by having breakfast with her this morning.

Miss Claudette was quite surprised when you appeared in her door this morning. It's so out of character for you to visit her in her room. You've stopped doing that since you were 10 and decided you need to toughen up in life and not cling on anyone so much when at such a young age you have experienced so many disappointments that made you hard and at times unremorseful 'cause this was how you learned to defend yourself from getting hurt.

The old lady usually always wakes up at this hour except on Sundays during her rest day so when she opened the door to her room, she almost jumped when she saw you standing there on her doorstep.

"Jesus Christ child!" She exclaims with her hand place on her chest to calm her heart from beating too fast.

"What are you doing outside my room at this hour? I haven't seen you come here since those heavy thunderstorms when you can't sleep and that has been ages ago." You always get a little reticent whenever she tells you experiences from your childhood because it makes you feel small and exposed. So you quickly avert the discussion by saying.

"Help Piper to get dress, I want her to join me for breakfast" after saying that she looks at you very suspiciously. You hate how she has this ability to somehow see through you, so you try to avoid it by saying "Just do it" but you said it so quietly, almost begging her that her face changes into genuine concern and asks.

"what are you planning to do with her Alex?" knowing how she truly cares for you in her voice.

If you need someone to succeed in this whole thing that you're planning, you know you definitely need Miss Claudette on your side so you look at her straight in the eyes and softly said. "Just trust me on this, ok?" She stares at you for a minute, she knows it's a big thing for you to humble yourself and if you're showing some signs of it with how you're subtly asking her to help then you really must mean it. It's always hard for you to ask someone's help because you're used to giving commands and having people at your whim. You're just hoping that you won't let her down and everything goes well with your plans.

The first part in succeeding with this, you thought is getting to know Piper. You know, it's ridiculous given the circumstances but it's the only way you know how to get to her and maybe somehow earn her trust along the way.

You thought of all of these last night when after feeling that your chest is gonna explode from having so many turbulent feelings circulating inside of you and wanting to break free from all of it.

You thought while standing infront of the mirror looking at yourself, contemplating, thinking of ways on how to escape from it but eventually gave up cause you have finally accepted at that very moment that the only way to stop all this was to face the person who was the source of it all.

You need her sight and her presence. You've been craving for it so much since you evaded it for days cause she made you feel so many things.

With still a little alcohol in your system that is giving you this sense of fake confidence, you decided to go to Piper's villa, to have a glimpse of her. Not even caring that it's already 2am and Piper could probably be asleep by now, you slipped into her door quietly and saw her sleeping figure on the bed. You immediately felt how cold the room is and saw that the window beside the bed is open and a strong wind is blowing through the curtain. You were on your way to closing it but you abruptly stop and from where you're standing when you saw her stirring from her sleep and curling up into her side feeling cold in her sleep.

You stand there staring at her sleeping figure, magnetized. Wanting nothing else than to slip into those sheet and lie down beside her with your arm wrap around her to keep her warm.

After a few moments and making sure that she's sound asleep, you silently move towards the window and slowly closed it. You turned around to face her, being closer, you can see the goose bumps in her skin from the chillness of the night. Taking a large deep breath, as if inhaling the air with courage in it, you approach the bed closer and very slowly took the neglected blanket on the side to cover her with it. You pulled it gently and while you were leaning on her to cover the upper part of her body, you heard her mumble in her sleep. "mmhm.." You stopped your movements, afraid that you'll disrupt the peacefulness of her sleep. You stared at her face and her lips, its thin line with the color of a pink rose. Her lips are slightly open and you couldn't stop yourself from moving closer to it. There's nothing more that you would like to do at this very moment than to feel her warm breath on your skin. Your face is merely inches above hers right now and you feel like you are dreaming. Drugged. All your senses are filled, covered with how good she smells. You love how her warm breath is hitting your face and all you wanna do is inhale all of it. Breathe her. It's taking all your strength not to close the gap and kiss her fully in the mouth.

You remembered the last time you were kissing her though and feel the guilt take over you and with that, sensibility kicked in and you snap out of your daze. With all your might, you push yourself away from her and continued placing the blanket properly on her body. You gave her one last look and went out of the room, retreating to your own but resting was far from what was inside your mind. You spent the whole night thinking of ways to get Piper's good side.

That's what brought you here, very early in the morning pacing back and forth in this table, waiting for Piper to come out and checking every few minutes if everything is in place. You decided to have a table set outside the gazebo because the view here is nice. You can see the beach and the beautiful grounds of the house. You feel like you've been waiting forever when she suddenly emerges from the house with Miss Claudette guiding her way through. You can't keep your eyes off of her, she's wearing a ruffled white dress that you bought the other day from one of the stores here in the island. The instant that you saw it, you knew it would look good on her, with her slender figure and the color of her skin and her golden hair. You gave it to Miss Claudette this morning and told her to dress her up with it among the other clothes that you bought which you thought would fit her best 'cause all these times Miss Claudette has been dressing her with your own clothes.

As she walks closer and you can see more and more how beautiful she is, you start to get a little nervous. It probably wouldn't help calm your nerves if she looks so captivating like this. You try to read her expression, on what she might be going through her head right now but there's no emotion written on it.

When the two of them reach the table, you heard the old woman address you "Miss Alex?"

"huh?" you didn't know you have been looking at Piper a little longer than you think so you immediately transfer your eyes on the old lady. A little embarrassed at being caught staring.

"Do you need anything else?" she asks. "Uh no. Everything's fine. I will just ring the bell if we need something" You saw her nod and immediately dismissed herself. But as soon as you saw the old lady disappear into the house, you almost wanted to call out to her cause you don't know if what you're doing right now is the right thing to do.

And Piper just standing there very silently, with an unreadable face is not really helping at all.

"_Don't you dare chicken out now!"_

"Take a sit" You heard yourself say, your voice low, as if very commanding and confident unbeknownst to the one listening that you're a bundle of nerves, ready to blow up anytime with just a slight wrong movement.

She chooses the chair infront of her and slowly sits herself down with you following her actions.

She's has not looked at you ever since she got here and right now, she's just looking at the food that's infront of her.

"I didn't know what you liked for breakfast so there's a little bit of everything in there."

"_Look at me. I'm not that terrible am I."_

You start to get a little food of your own, hoping that if you do she would do the same. She was looking at her cup and you remembered how much she likes her coffee. This memory brought you back 2 years ago when you were following her in New York, waiting in line in one of her favourite coffee shop, cursing under her breath cause the line was very long and knowing her schedule, you knew that she was gonna be late for work that morning.

"Would you like some coffee?" and when you start to move to get the coffee pot, planning to pour some on her, she stops you by saying.

"I'll do it." She said curtly and you just sat yourself back again. This is going to be harder than you thought. What do you expect? You can't just take someone and expect them to fall on your feet. It doesn't work that way. But you don't know how normal things should work anymore. All you know is your way and it usually gets you what you want all the time.

"_Patience..." _

After a few silent moments, you remembered the one thing she asked the first few days that she arrived here and without sounding like you care, you told her while she was sipping on her coffee. "I'll have John take you to a computer so you can email your family." And with that you saw her at the corner of your eye looking up at you through her cup but you didn't meet her eye and just continued picking on your food, acting oblivious that you somehow caught her interest.

After noticing that she still hasn't taken her eyes off of you, you start to get uneasy. The last time she was doing this, you ended up with wine burning inside your eyes. She's studying you again and you're wondering came to an end when you heard her say.

"Why are you doing this?"She's staring very hard at you, it's piercing through your skin.

"I remember you asking me before that you want to talk to your family so they won't worry." You answered her back hoping she would stop with that. These kinds of questions are the ones you don't wanna be ask at this time cause you still can't give her the real answer.

"Why am I here?" her big blue eyes drawing you to tell her the truth. You took your eyes away from her, back on your plate cause if you didn't you just might will and it's not the right time yet. You would lose her forever if you tell her now. She wouldn't understand.

"Eat your food!" you told her dismissively.

"I deserve to know why you're doing this to me!" she looks angry now with the way those big round eyes are glaring at you and she's trying very hard to control it.

One nasty trait that you have is you become angry and impatient if you think the situation's not going your way. You become irrational and you're very well thought out plan is now forgotten.

Who the hell does she think she is?! She's here at your mercy and she would be in a much worse situation if she was not here. If you tell her about the men who's after her she would be terrified. You might be responsible for that but you're trying to protect her now by taking her here.

She should be thankful that you're doing this for her. Preparing her a nice breakfast fit for a queen that she's barely even touching.

"You have no right to demand anything from me! You are my prisoner here. And don't think you can do anything about that cause if you even think of doing that little stint you did before, I'll make sure you're not gonna see the light of day again!" You threatened her without really putting much thought at the gravity of what you just said.

"I know you're not gonna do any harm to me." She pauses and looked at the setting, the table and all the food that's on it. "Or you wouldn't do this if you have any plans on doing something bad to me." She said referring to this whole set up, challenging to know the truth.

What does she know about you?! Nothing. The arrogance. How dare she thinks she can dominate you like this.

All of this is appearing to be so stupid right now and you regret planning this for her.

"You don't know anything about me! Not one bit! So don't you dare think that you know what I'm capable of." Of course she would think that, she must know that you feel something for her. With the way you look at her, full of wanting and longing. You really should learn how to control yourself when it comes to that.

"I know that you're a bad person! And you're a monster! Only a monster is capable of doing what you did to me that night! And even if you're the last person on earth, I wouldn't dream of becoming your friend, so don't waste your time on planning some fancy meal for me again cause you're just wasting your time!" and right away she stood up after that last word but not before you got a good look on the loathe and contempt in her face with all of those words that she just said.

You caught up with her when she was about to turn away and caught her arm, yanking her to face you again with your other hand held above her face about to give her a slap. You know you're much stronger than her cause your built is much bigger and you're towering on her right now. You're fuming deep inside, steam of smoke must be coming out of your ears and nostrils with how angry she's making you feel. Your men would be trembling right now if they were the subject of your wrath but Piper is looking straight at you defiantly, unafraid of what she's sure that you're about to do.

"Do it!" she hisses near your face, looking you straight in the eye.

You're breathing rapidly and you feel the heat of your anger running thru your body but you were distracted with how close her face now is to you. You broke the eye contact and slowly drag your eye to her lips that are quivering from the intense emotion that she's feeling.

"_Fuck! even in this state all I could think of is kissing you"_

You released the breath you didn't know you've been holding. Slowly you lessen the grip on her arm and you felt her slipping from your hand and saw her running all the way back to the house, passing Miss Claudette looking surprised and worried who is on her way out with a tray of fruits which you instructed her to bring out after an hour. The old lady continues walking towards the table and now has her eye directed at you with that look that you don't want to be dealing with right now. You just rolled your eyes at her and turn back to go back to your sit. You need something to calm your nerves.

When she reaches the table, she puts down the tray and placed a serving of it on one of the small plates.

"No one's gonna be eating that now so just take that away" you told her so she would leave cause you really just want to be alone right now.

But she continues on putting some more fruits on the plate and is now choosing a fork to go with it.

"I said I don't want to eat anymore." You told her one more time in case she didn't understand you the first time.

"Who says this is for you. I made sure on picking the right fruits and worked hard on slicing it for this morning and it would be a waste if nobody eats it." She says while carrying the plate and walking around the table and sitting on one of the chairs.

You know you can't tell her otherwise so you just shake your head showing disbelief at how she's ignoring your request that you want to be left alone.

You've never met anyone who can make you feel all these different emotions at the same time. She makes you want to wring her neck but also kiss her senseless at the same time. She's so stubborn and defiant that you want to show her how to submit to you but at the same time you hate to admit that it's the one thing that you admire in her. So high-spirited and untamed that all you can think of is taming her in bed. She wants nothing to do with you but all you want is to protect her_._

But the last thing that she said keeps ringing back at you. It's piercing right to your very core. You feel like you're bleeding internally. Every word stabbing you one by one and the last look she gave you is twisting the blades inside your wounds.

"_I know that you're a bad person! And you're a monster! Only a monster is capable of doing what you did to me that night! And even if you're the last person on earth, I wouldn't dream of becoming your friend, so don't waste your time on planning some fancy meal for me again cause you're just wasting your time!"_

So lost in your own thoughts at how badly this morning has turned out, while looking at the view in front of you that you've forgotten that you're not alone at the table and all these conflicted thoughts inside your head are flashing in your face and did not go unnoticed to the other person who has raised you since you were a little girl.

"Are you ok my child?" she asks full of sympathy in her face.

You look at her trying to conceal the hurt that you're currently feeling but couldn't hide the sadness in your eyes. She reaches out for your hand but you quickly took it away.

She leaves you alone for a while, knowing how you hate to be pried on at times. But after a few minutes she speaks to you again and you can't believe how she just won't give up. You were about to tell her your last thought but what she said caught you by surprise.

"If you want to win her trust. Maybe you should improve in your ways of wooing her." You looked so shock at her but she's not looking at you and just continues eating the last piece of fruit on her plate.

"Who says I'm trying to woo her? That woman needs to be taught a lesson, not wooing." you said angrily and irritated at how the old woman has caught on with your actions. Your thoughts on what transpired earlier a little forgotten.

She gives you a knowing look, saying without words that you cannot lie to her. She knows you more than anyone in this world. She also knows that if she tells you, you would just deny it cause that is how you are.

After finishing her plate, she stands up and took some of the used plates into the tray but right before she leaves, you stop her and said. "Try to see how she is." She didn't say anything but just nods. That alone affirms what she already knows that you care for your captive more than what you lead other people to think.

You need a drink. You slump on the table covering your face with the palm of your hands.

"_Fuck. What am I doing?"_

**This is not a long update but the next one will follow shortly. I just don't want you to wait that long. Please tell me what you think? **** do you hate Alex as much as Piper? I will drop little hints of their history as each chapters unfolds but will do it fully when Piper learns all of it through- anyway. Do you want another bdsm scene? Lol tell me what you think. Thanks. Bare with the mistakes or tell me. I will change it later.**


	4. Chapter 4

You were having a quiet dinner by yourself with your computer on the table, answering emails that you have overlooked from clients that need their orders to be placed. This is how you usually spend your night when you're alone and no beautiful hostages hunting your mind. You see John walk in the room and as he makes his way to you, he gives you a smile that you're sure is one of the reasons why a lot of girls want to be noticed by him. If you were straight, you would definitely find him hot for sure. He stops at the side of the table and asks.

"May I join you?" you nod at him and pointed to the chair that you would like him to take.

"Have you eaten already? I will have a plate place for you..." He cuts you by shaking his head and said.

"No thank you, I already had my dinner but I will have a drink of this fine wine you have here." He grins and takes the bottle while pouring it into the glass. He likes his liquors and this is what the two of you usually do. Drink. You like his companion because he doesn't ask you too many questions. He doesn't linger when he sense that you don't want to talk and just wants someone to drink with. You know he has his eyes on you all the time. While you stare into space during times when you're occupied of things that are happening in your life, you would always sense him watching you, observing your mood and paying attention to your actions. It will creep you out if it was someone else but with him you don't mind. You have gotten used to it through all these years, one would think that he is your shadow. He's the one person you would trust your life with.

"How did it go with Piper this afternoon?" You ask him referring to Piper emailing her family with John watching her the whole time.

"Good.." he answered and sipped on his glass while bobbing his head enjoying the taste of it.

You were watching him the whole time, waiting for him to continue and getting annoyed that after a couple of minutes he's still not.

"And..." you said, your body leaning into him, hanging on to what he is going to say.

He peeks thru his glass sideways looking at you with his eyebrows raised and after gulping the whole glass. He asks "And what?!" acting puzzled but you can see him stifling his laughter.

That's when you knew that he was playing with you.

"Tell me goddammit! You think I'm playing games?!" You said in a loud voice while glaring at him.

"Hey relax.. I'm just trying to lighten your mood. You looked like you could eat a person when I came in here with how you were looking at your computer." He says still laughing at you. Amused at himself while you look far from being one.

"You think you're funny?!" you asked him with a very serious face.

"I know for sure you're not" He laughs then pats you on the shoulder before continuing.

"It went pretty well. She was very composed the whole time and after she finished, she gracefully thanked me for it then I escorted her to her room" He pours himself another drink before continuing.

"I wonder how she does that." You give him a puzzled look with what he just said.

"She's a brave woman. I never once heard her complain about anything, you know?" He didn't see how your face turns soft with that observation because he's drinking again.

It is one of the things you admire with her. She has never once shown any sign of being afraid or being frightened with what she may be faced with. Even with your worst outburst, she never cowers down. You can see her courageous, stubborn pretty face right now challenging and testing, if you will do what you were threatening her. You admit that you admire this character of hers greatly.

"There was one thing she asks me though when I dropped her off her room that I thought was a little odd." He said with his eyebrows drawn together.

"What is it?!" You ask at once.

"She asked what is the color of the sand near the shore is. " He looks at you intently. "Don't you think that is odd?" Then he stood up on his chair acting that he's about to leave but stops to look at you lost in your own thoughts, thinking and knowing well why Piper asked him that.

"Hey, don't drink too much. You're gonna need one more liver with the way you've been drinking these days." He tells you right before he leaves and you just answered him with a dismissive wave of your hand.

Throughout all these years that you have been following Piper, studying her and learning her interests, the choices that she makes even down to the kind of coffee that she likes. You have learned a lot of things about her that you're sure you can even write a book about it.

Having someone follow her or sometimes doing it by yourself, when you get a break and find yourself on her street, you discovered how she likes to go to the beach so much. She would always spend time almost once a week where there is sand and water. She would just sit there, in front of the waves, reading, with her feet rubbing in the sand or with her face looking up, basking in the warmth of the sun. You even followed her to the beach with a date once and they were having a picnic. You felt a little annoyed while watching them the whole time, reasoning to yourself that you just didn't like how he was looking at her ass, like a pervert whenever she's not looking. You paid a boy to let his dog out of his leash so it would run to where Piper and her date was, ruining the picnic when the dog tackled the douche that she was with.

As you continue thinking of these things about Piper, you took your glass of wine and stood up, walking to the door that leads outside to a small lanai. You stand there leaning at the doorframe while looking far away outside and forming ideas in your head.

"_Tomorrow, I'm going to take you to see it."_

/

The next day, you went back to the city to have a meeting with a client and when it was finished at around one o'clock you cannot wait to go back to the island and when John asked if you wanted to go somewhere else, he was surprised to hear you answer that you want to go back at once. He knows how you sometimes drop by at Nicki's house, your favourite girl to fuck or take a girl that you met somewhere to satisfy your needs or simply just to shop and buy some things that are not found on the island.

You can't wait for the sun to go down so you can take Piper to see the beach. You thought that this would do well for your hostage to be out in the sun and not just holed up in the room all the time. You don't want her to be sick and be bothered with her health if that happens, you have no time for that. She needs to breathe fresh air and there's lots of it right on the shore.

"_Who are you fooling? Why is it so hard to admit even to yourself that you feel more than care-No! Stop that thought right there. You don't know what you're saying so just stop."_

At three o'clock, you're standing in front of your closet looking for the right clothes to wear. When you couldn't decide after thirty minutes, you thought why do you even need to bother on spending time, choosing then changing your mind after you've worn it. You're not going anywhere fancy, it's just a walk outside for gods sakes. After finally deciding to wear a khaki pedal pants and a white sleeveless shirt, you head out to the kitchen to call on Miss Claudette and tell her about what you're planning to do.

"Get Piper ready and get her outside" And when she was about to ask you a question, you immediately cut her by saying "You're not allowed to ask me anymore questions about her and just do as I say. If she asks just explain to her that she's allowed a few minutes outside so she can breathe fresh air. We don't want her to suffocate in that room or anything. Now go!" The old lady just pursed her lips at you and went to go to Piper's villa.

While waiting for them outside you notice how the sun is going down and it's that time of the day where it's just the right to go for a walk. The air is changing and the breeze is starting to be cooler from how it is earlier.

You saw from the corner of your eye Piper and Miss Claudette emerging from the house and you step back a little so the wall will conceal you from observing them. You can see that she's actually smiling, you haven't seen her smile in your presence before. You noticed the dimple in her right cheek and you have this urge to touch it. She seems pleased that she was allowed to go for a walk but when they reached near where you're standing and no longer hidden by the wall, her smile immediately fades and you can see her eyebrows coming together, displeased upon seeing your presence.

"_Whether you like it or not, we are going to do this until god knows when..." _You stop your thoughts with that but you couldn't hold the truth from escaping "_Until you finally see that there's more to me than you think."_

Miss Claudette stops in her spot to wait for your instructions and you can see Piper's face a little confused.

"I will take her." you said firmly. Piper's head shakes showing protest and says. "I thought Miss Claudette will accompany me."

"No. I will." You said in a loud voice. You just want her to accept what she's being told and not fight against it.

"Then you can take me back to—" She says angrily but stops when you see Miss Claudette's hand reaching out to her arms and gently says "It's fine my dear. You'll be fine." Nodding to her and that changes her expression as she looks at the old lady. When Miss Claudette gave her an assuring look, you can see that she's swallowing her will against it and conditioning herself to be a little cooperative.

She has definitely bonded with the old lady that she even has her trust. Seeing that she's willing to do this already, you nod to John whom you can see at the other side of the ground, alerting him and his men to be on guard while you go for a walk with Piper.

You already gave him instructions on what to do earlier, telling him to watch over the two of you but to keep their distance. You want this to be as comfortable as can be for Piper like how she feels when she seeks the ocean to clear her head back when she was at home. It won't be like that but if you can bring her something remotely close to that feeling then you would.

"Follow me." You told her but you didn't wait to see if she responded or not. You tip your head sideways a little to peek if she's following you and felt a twinge of success when you saw that she is.

You led her to the pathway going down to the shore, passing the beautiful landscape of the garden with flowers of different colors all the way down. You peek at her again and see the change in her face earlier when she learns that you'll be the one to go with her and the once troubled face that she always has when she's around you is almost gone. She's noticing the beautiful surroundings, taking them one by one and admiring the different kinds of flowers that she probably hasn't seen before. When you reach the sand, you heard her gasp a little and when you turn, you see her looking at the horizon up ahead. You two are just in time for the setting of the sun that's about to happen.

You've forgotten how beautiful it can be at this side of the island, so majestic, the sun shining on the pristine blue waters that you can't help but feel a little proud for bringing her here. As if you have discovered a treasure and you're sharing it with her.

"You can walk around the shore if you like." You said to her softly that she looks at you a little longer, seemingly surprise that you can talk nicely. Have you been so rude at her all the time that she has to be surprised at that, really? Sometimes you can be oblivious with your actions and you rely on Miss Claudette or John to tell you if you've gone overboard or not.

She didn't respond like always but she takes her sandals off and starts walking straight, going near the water. You chose to stay behind and just watch her from afar, trying to give her some space like how you would usually just watch her before. But right now she's not just at any place, she's not at any beach where you can just admire her from afar. She's right here. At your place and in your beach. Where you can approach her and even talk to her if you like. Only she doesn't like you to talk to her but still you feel a little sense of satisfaction that she's here. You'd take this over worrying from afar, liking can come later.

You've been watching her for a few minutes now, sitting down in one of the beach chairs with umbrellas near the shore when one of John's men arrived with a tray of pitcher and an iced lemon tea on it walking up to where you are at and placed the whole thing at the table beside you. You nod at him, a sign of acknowledgement and a dismissal at the same time. You rarely exchange words with them and you let John do that part.

You decide to pour yourself a glass when you see that the iced tea looking so inviting and thought of Piper if she would like to have one too.

As you were sipping on it, enjoying how coldness is running thru your throat, feeling refresh by it, you throw a glance at Piper to see if maybe she would like some but you noticed that she was limping. You thought if she's doing it on purpose but when she fell to the ground, you almost dropped the glass when you hurriedly placed it on the table because you were hurrying up to run where Piper is.

Is she hurt?! What the hell happened?

When you close in on her, you immediately dropped to where she's sitting and you can see that she's holding her foot with a pained look on her face.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" You asked her worriedly.

She didn't turn to look at you and continued to hold her foot while pinching it.

"What's wrong?" Why isn't she answering you, goddammit! Can't she see that you're worried? When she continues to do so, you pulled her foot to see what she's doing but she swats your hands away.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. I stepped on a sea urchin." She says, unconcerned and you can tell that she's irritated why you need to be all over her. This makes you want to take control of the situation even more and do whatever it takes to help her whether she welcomes it or not.

You took her foot roughly to see it, not asking for her permission anymore. What's the use, you already know she wouldn't allow you to hold her.

"I said I'm fine!" she struggles to take away her foot back but you were holding it tightly that she can't manage to anymore.

You see that the thorn is buried deeply and you know how taking the little prick out would hurt her badly. You remembered one first aid to sea urchin thorns and without giving much thought to how horrible your idea is, you kneeled down to unbutton to your pants.

When she notices what you're doing, her eyes widen in shock.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" she asks horrified.

"Close your eyes. I need to pee on your foot." You told her.

"What?! Why?!" You see in her face how she can't believe this is happening right now or if you're really serious with what you just said.

"It will help to relieve the pain and not sting as much. If I don't do this, it will swell and can be very painful later. There's no doctor on this island so you might as well let me do this" You said while continuing to unzip your pants. She knows you're serious and knows more about these things than she does so she finally gives in. "Oh my god" she cries "I can't believe we're actually doing this."

This whole scene is almost comical if it happened to a friend and you would have to do this on them but it's not, you're with Piper and you don't have time to think of the right way to do things 'cause all that's in your mind is to ease any pain that could come to her. You don't even care if John or his men are watching, you told John to only approach where you are if you call out for help.

"Believe me, I don't want to do this anymore than you do but it's the only way. Cover your eyes." You ordered her, leaving no room for discussion as you position yourself above her foot.

She's covering her face with both her hands and when you finish peeing, you zip up and just knelt there in front of her. She still hasn't uncovered her face and you suddenly find all these amusing that you can't help but let out a snort, she peeked and saw the amused look in your face and she scowls at you.

"What?! It's funny!" Good thing you drank all that tea and you had some pee in you and that thought made you laugh a little once more but you had to stop yourself when you see that you're the only one amused by it.

She probably thinks you're the weirdest person in the entire world. With what transpired between the two of you already and now you're amused with something as humiliating as this.

After regaining your composure, you sit on the sand beside her and looked ahead facing the sea. The sun is finally setting and the skies are the color of orange. Everything looks so beautiful and you just want the girl beside you to witness the whole thing but you see she has her head down and her face still contorted with pain.

"Can you walk?" you asked her softly.

"I can." She answers.

You don't want her to miss what was happening at the moment, this is why you chose to bring her at this time so she can see this. The perfect sunset.

"Look" You said simply.

She looks up to you and saw that you're looking ahead and she does the same. The moment she transfers her gaze at what's in front of her that's the time you turned to look at her face. To see how it's slowly changing, from being hurt and slowly to pure amazement. You're looking at her lovely face, watching it this close that you can see how soft her skin is. How you yearn to touch it so much, you're getting lost in it as you memorize the outline of her nose, her mouth and up to the shape of her very pronounced chin.

In that moment as if something ticked inside you.

You want to bring her more of these moments just to see that look in her face. Getting so lost with all these thoughts of how you can be contented with looking at every beautiful things thru her that you forget that you probably shouldn't even be staring.

Captivated by the beautiful scene also, she forgets a little that you're still there beside her and when the air blew, as if carrying with it her consciousness back to her, she feels your burning gaze and she looks down again feeling uncomfortable by letting her guard down a little by showing you her natural self and with that you also shake your head and decided it's time to head back.

"Let's go back now" you said quickly, using your commanding voice. The voice you always use when you wanna seemingly appear detached.

You stood up first and offered your hand to her, knowing she would find it hard to stand up. You have been prick by a sea urchin before and it really does hurt like hell when the thorn is not removed.

She refused to take your hand and tried very hard to stand on her own but loses her balance while doing it and she falls sideways on the sand. You just rolled your eyes at her stubbornness. After seeing that she's having a hard time the second time she tries, you decided you had enough of it and roughly scooped her up on your arms.

Of course she doesn't fail to show her resistance of the whole thing. "Put me down! I told you I can walk on my own!" But you continued to walk back not listening to her cries. She should learn by now, you don't listen to anyone.

"Put me dow-!" She shouts once more.

"Just shut up or I'm gonna drop you! Stop testing my patience!" You hissed at her.

Surprisingly she does, having the sensibility not to push you anymore and remembering what happened the last time you lost your patience. After walking a few more steps you placed her on the beach chair you were sitting on earlier and kneeled down in front of her, inspecting her foot. You took out your phone and instructed John to bring you some first aid kit.

You held her foot on top of your knee and said. "We have to take out the prick or else it will sting badly tonight." She just nods.

"_She does know how to be cooperative." _You smiled deep inside with that thought of yours.

John arrives with the first aid box and acts on taking over but you stop him by saying. "I'll do it." He opens the box and hands you the disinfectant first while you're holding Piper's foot gently. Every time you have the chance to touch her, you always give an extra effort to concentrate and not think of how her skin feels within yours and push away memories of how you felt that night and anything that she's capable of making you feel.

When you're finish cleaning it, you took out the needle that will be use to take out the prick inside. You know what you're about to do will hurt so you look up to her for a bit and saw that she's already wincing knowing what you're about to do and understanding that you must do this. You move closer but turned your back at her while holding her foot on your lap, covering what you're about to do thinking that it will help if she doesn't see you doing the incision.

Turning your head sideways, you speak to her once more before starting. "This will hurt but just.. squeeze on my arm if you can't take the pain." You look at her straight in the eyes with that last sentence and she is too, she's reading your face, it's dawning on her how concern you really are for her well being and you're not just this crazy person who likes to have your way on everything.

You tore your eyes off of her so you can start taking out the thorn. When the needle touches her skin, you felt her flinch, you decide there's no other way to do this so you might as well get it done and the faster you do it, the sooner you will ease her from the pain and after you can place a medicinal cream on it to soothe the wound. You cut through her skin to get to where the thick and long thorn is buried deep within, she lets out an anguish groan but still trying hard to take the pain from the incision that you're doing but when you twist it a little to form a larger cut so you would have more room to pick the thorn out, she grips your arm strongly. That's when you know she's really hurting.

"It's almost over." You said in a comforting voice. Feeling her hand holding you even if her grip hurts a little made you wanna stop what you're doing and just hold her hand.

"It's done." As soon as she heard that, she quickly removed her hand away from your arm.

You showed her the thorn that was inside her foot and you heard her release a deep breath, relieve that it's over.

With her foot on top of your lap, you hold it gently while wiping the small amount of blood on it, cleaning and applying a medicine before covering it up.

You are so concentrated on taking care of her, as if her life depended on it.

You bend your head closer to her foot, oblivious to Piper's eyes, who was watching you the whole time, thoughts swarming inside her head, seeing you doing this to her and surprise that you're capable of being this gentle.

You're slowly blowing on the wound, holding her foot so delicately like it can break if you hold it too tightly.

But while doing this, you notice how everything's so quiet in your surroundings and the one who owns the foot you're currently holding like a baby is not making any movements at all. That caught your attention and you immediately looked up. You caught her looking at you with an expression that you haven't seen before. You tried to act like everything is normal as you straighten up and finished what you're doing by putting a bandage over it.

Slowly putting down her foot, you look at her and said. "John will help you back to your villa."

You stood up without looking at her anymore, feeling a little weird with what just happened but before you can turn farther away from her, she catches your hand. This made you stop and look down to it and she takes it back feeling like she was burned with the way you were looking at both your hands joined together.

You turn to her and saw how she looks uncertain, this is the very first time you've seen her this way. Like she's not sure of what she's about to do.

"Uhh.. Thanks." You heard her say very quietly and she stops to look down to her hands and looks up to meet your eyes again. "Thank you for what you did."

You pause there, looking at her. Here's a girl who is never afraid to fight with you. Even when you're very mad and you would have every reason to order anyone to strangle her, she would never back down.

Why is she acting all shy merely just by thanking you? You find it so endearing that you're discovering this different side of her.

You can see the appreciation in her eyes. It's sincerity. That's why you didn't recognize her face earlier cause it was too far from what you are used to seeing on her. Her eyes are always on fire, full of hate and contempt but right now you can't see any of it.

It is truly thankful that simply looking at her eyes, all mellow like that brought warmth inside your chest.

"Thank me at dinner later." You said leaving her no choice to disagree and made your way back into the house.

**Whew! Are you still interested? Tell me what you think. It helps me write. Thanks! You're all lovely for leaving reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Flashback**_

"_They're on their way to her apartment right now." That's the last sentence you heard from your insider who works closely with the "the boss". He's sending his men to get it when he learned from one of the men you were together at the airport and had a falling out with that the mule you chose, who's supposedly should be taken care of now is still carrying the package. You were supposed to cover it up and replace it but you were sidetracked when you developed an interest for her. _

_You know how cutthroat these people you're working for and you wanted to spare her from all that, do the retrieving yourself even if it wasn't your job to do it. Your job was to choose a mule, place the package there, the men would distract the security so she would be able to pass thru the gates undiscovered and have some men follow where she lives and get it. But you know how they do things and you couldn't take the thought of her going through that, her house getting ransacked, hold at gunpoint and some are even beaten and for those unfortunate ones who fight then they are without thought killed and disposed of. They don't care about the people they use as long as they get what they want. _

_Having the black book that Piper left at the airport, made it easier for you to learn where she lived. You asked "the boss" to entrust to you the job of getting the package yourself and because you have never asked for anything before and for delivering a good job all the time, he permitted you to do it. That was supposed to be your plan, get it yourself, knowing you would do the job and not bring her harm but as you slowly got to know her during the first few days that you have been following her, you began stalling on your plans because you didn't know how to approach her and if you could leave her after just like that. There's something in her that is pulling you in and the more you got closer the more you want to know. _

_Your heart is racing, a million thoughts running through your head right at this very minute. You won't be able to forgive yourself if anything happened to her. They're looking for the package that's still with her. The one you placed in one of her baggage. You quickly called two of your most trusted men in this city, who is always on a stand-by whenever you need them and told them everything they need to know about Piper and to go to her house immediately. They were old marines that are good with guns and are skilled in fighting. You always call them for operations like this. You can hold your own when it comes to gun fights and you're also good in shooting your target because you've been trained for this but you know you can't take them down all in your own._

_When you arrived at her house, it was very quiet outside. At 1am nobody is walking the streets anymore. The three of you sneaked your way through the door, very careful not to make any noise on your way. You're following the two of your men, almost covered by their shadows because of how huge their built are. For a moment you thought of John, you'd be much secured if he was here. You were shaken out of your thoughts when you heard the sound of a glass being dropped upstairs and the three of you quickly made your way upstairs where you know is Piper's bedroom is._

_Everything happened so fast that when you reached the upstairs part of the house, three men were already lying lifeless on the floor outside of the room and there was a little struggle with the two men and the trained men you were with inside her room but in a matter of seconds they were already on the floor, with blood coming out from the gunshot wounds they had gotten from the fight. You barely even heard a gunshot 'cause they were so fast and were using guns with silencers. It was like a blur but you remembered precisely one of the men saying._

"_They were about to shoot her when we walked in."_

_You didn't have time to listen to it or notice the blooded scene right before you because all you cared about was Piper who was sitting on the floor, shaking out of her wits. Her big round eyes full of terror at what she just witnessed. Completely disoriented from what just transpired. Confused on what those men were after for and why they're lying dead on her floor now when just a week ago she was having the time of her life from having her vacation in one of the most beautiful beaches on earth._

_You saw in the corner of the room that she hasn't even completely unpacked her baggage yet and the package must still be there hidden somewhere._

_Her mouth was covered with a tape to keep her from shouting. You scrambled your way through her and tried to check for wounds or bruises. You tried so hard not to speak so she won't be able to tell your voice behind the mask you were hiding. You pulled her very scared face to look up and you felt like beating yourself up right there for causing her this._

_That night before you left, you took the package and called the police before leaving knowing you will be back for her to fix this. You can't stay. You must plan something quickly or the boss will find out and both of you could be killed and that is not an option._

_Since then you have been arranging things for her, manipulating everything even how she got to live in her new place, making her meet the realtor who offered the place she's living now very cheap and away from the city to keep her hidden from the men who might come back for her. She had no choice but to agree to it, seeing that she needed some place where it would be peaceful and far from the previous neighbourhood she was in. You arranged to get her help when she had troubles from the trauma that night had caused her. _

_Since then, you too have been hiding at your island. "The boss" was very angry at how that operation went and for losing the package that he blamed you all for it and until you find a way to fix this, you and Piper are not safe._

/

You told Miss Claudette to tell Piper that dinner will be at 8pm. You chose a red maxi dress to wear for that night. At 7:30, you poured yourself a drink of whiskey to make your nerves relax a little. You remembered how she looked shyly at you earlier that day when she was thanking you for helping with her wound. It was so unlike her to be that way around you. You found it endearing that you thought what else are her other qualities that you haven't seen yet that would make you feel the same way.

Glancing at your watch, you see that it's almost 8 so after finishing your last drink you went outside and made your way to the dining hall. Before reaching the dining area, you will have to pass the entrance to the house and who you saw standing there, made your breath hitch. It's Piper, looking undecided if she will go inside or not yet but when you two caught each other's eyes you both stop and held each other's gaze. She's so beautiful despite wearing something so informal as the white slacks and sleeveless thin black blouse you bought her. You knew it would look good on her. She looked down at what she's wearing, feeling conscious from the way you've been inspecting her and wondering if she's dressed appropriately for dinner or if there's something wrong with the way she's dressed. If only you can tell her that you've been admiring her all this time.

You nod at John whom you can see at the back, he obviously escorted Piper here.

"Are you ready?" You asked.

She gently nods and you lead her to the next room where you'll be having dinner.

The dining room is occupied by a ten sitter mahogany table, four chairs on each side facing one another and one on each end. The room is covered with candle like lights on every corners and a chandelier with the same design in the middle of the room. When you neared the table, you saw how the plates were prepared on each end, that means Piper will have to sit on the far end of the table and that's too far for your liking. You took the little bell that is used to summon the other maids and shook it, soon enough one of the young maids who helps Miss Claudette in the kitchen came out and you instructed her to change the setting. You chose the first of the four chairs and asked for Piper's plates to be placed in front of the chair facing yours and after that told the maid to start serving dinner.

The whole time you were giving those instructions, you were throwing glances at Piper, checking how she is, just standing and waiting for you. When the maid left, you pointed her to where you would like her to sit and she obediently obliged. The room is too quiet with just the two of you sitting there avoiding meeting each other's glances. You're pretty confident with how you are with the ladies but with her you just can't seem to do it right and you always get tongue tied. You have this tendency to analyze every action and every words that you want to say that you end up not saying them at all scared that you would appear foolish or too eager. The only times where you know what to say to her are those times when the two of you are fighting.

"_Talk to her, you idiot"_

"How's your foot?" Your deep voice echoing throughout the room, finally breaking the silence that's been surrounding it ever since the two of you were left together.

She looks up to meet your face and said. "It's a lot better now." You held her gaze for a little while and when you think she's not going to add more to what she just said, you reached for the wine to pour some into your glass but she made a sound that caught your attention back to her again.

"Uhm, thank you for what you did earlier." She says quietly.

She's still very much wary of you but given that you haven't done anything to really harm her and treated her not less than a guess at your house, she's beginning to feel a lot less not threatened by your presence. You can sense her always on guard though and without the help of Miss Claudette maybe she wouldn't face you still.

She has that shy look on her face again.

"_You have to stop doing that, it's making it harder for me not to jump at you and kiss that pretty face of yours."_

"Anyone would do what I did if they were in my place." There goes your cynical side again.

"I'm still thankful" She said very sternly but like a whisper that you almost didn't catch it if you haven't been paying her all your attention.

"_So defiant."_

You have to be tortured first before you'd let her know that you like it when she's being bold. Furious and turned on to be exact.

She didn't catch the little smile that formed at the corner of your lips because she was tracing lines on her fork.

"Wine?" you offered, to loosen her nerves a little like what you're doing with yours now.

She nods and you poured some into her glass and just after doing it, Miss Claudette walk in with the maid pushing a stroller and the food on it. Miss Claudette instructed the younger maid where to place the three big dishes that she prepared.

She prides herself with the meals that she prepares and she never fails to cook scrumptious ones. When all the food are placed on the tables she begins introducing each one. A tender T-bone steak that's still sizzling on the platter with some vegetable garnish on the side. A tuna belly grilled just right that you can tell it's very juicy just by looking at it and prawns sliced in half cooked in butter and garlic. The last one is a special delicacy in this island and it's one of your favourite.

Miss Claudette wished the two of you to enjoy your meals, she also threw a smile at Piper before she excused herself back to the kitchen.

You can see the hunger in Piper's eyes, not because she's hungry but you know as you've read in one of her writings how she likes to try different kinds of food in her travels. Before you brought this series of unfortunate events into her life, she has this hunger. A hunger to see different places, to try new things and learn different cultures. That's why she loves to travel so much before what happened killed her love for life and traumatised her that she can barely go out of the house, afraid that any minute some men might mug her or attack her again like what happened in her bedroom that fateful night. It took her almost a year and therapy to help her get back on her feet. This thought always twists your stomach into knots but right now you can't think of any of these things. You have her here in front of you and this is all you need to think about.

"I hope you like the food." You told her, letting her know that she can start eating. She eagerly took a slice of each serving and came back for more of the veggies that were paired with the steak. Stopping herself when she remembers that you are there sitting in front of her and she looks up while on the act of scooping a serving.

"Aren't.. aren't you going to eat?" she asked, like a child embarrassed by getting caught with the last cookie in the car. You hide the amusement in your face. She looks like she hasn't been fed for a long time but you're sure Miss Claudette has been feeding her right.

"I'm sorry, I didn't eat the lunch that they brought me earlier." You threw her a confused look as to why she didn't and she quickly added. "I didn't like the gooey soup that they brought me earlier." Your expression changed and she sputters into pleas this time. "Please, please don't tell Miss Claudette. I don't want to hurt her feelings."

Her not wanting to hurt the old woman's feelings tug something inside your heart. It just shows how caring she can be with other people.

"I won't. And I'll tell her not to make those anymore." You told her with a gleaming look in your eyes. Maybe it's not a big deal but you love the idea that you have something that you share with her like it's the most valuable secret in the whole world.

A few minutes later, you are slowly sipping on your third glass, not eating as much as you'd like because you're so caught up with watching Piper enjoying her meal but too careful not to be caught staring that sometimes you pretend to pick on your plate and eat something whenever she shots you an eye also checking if you're looking at her.

When you saw that she's almost finished eating, you decided to inform her of what John told you earlier. You thought that she has the right to know this and it will also help to make her stay here a lot easier.

"Your family replied to your email." You told her.

She stops on her last bite and turn to you very seriously. "What did it say?" Her face turned from being scared to grief in a matter of seconds. You can tell that she's worried for them and that she misses them terribly. She doesn't want to make them worry more for her though, they've been through enough with what she went thru a few years ago. Since then they've been constantly at her back, looking at her, watching out like she's this fragile thing that they need to take care of at any given moment. What they do not know and see is how far she's changed from how she was before.

How it must be like for her to find herself again in the hands of strangers whom she thought are going to hurt her when she first arrived here. God forbid you probably even remind her of what happened to her that night. That's why she's this resistant to you, rebelling at everything that you present to her. You admire her for it, only sometimes your patience gets in the way and you want things your way fast like how you're always used to.

"They think it's a good idea that you took the time off for yourself and that you're travelling again." She bows her head, understanding what her family truly meant by it.

She stopped for the longest time doing what she loves most. The most she's done is to go to the beach whenever she can when it gets too much. The once very carefree woman that she was became a cautious, very guarded and fearful being and her family hated seeing her that way. She didn't want to be a burden to anyone though, she kept to herself all these things but it was not left unobserved by the people who cares for her. You knew all these things that troubled her through the monthly report her therapist sends you.

In that matter of time that she was thinking of her family, something flicked inside Piper and she looks at you aggressively and asked what she has been dreading to know ever since she first arrived here.

"What do you want from me? Why am I here?" The anger in her eyes is back but she's trying to tame it, knowing she doesn't have any control in this situation and not wanting to flare you up again.

"There are men who want you dead." The horror in her face, quickly turned to panic with the bomb you just dropped but you have to continue. "Same men who went thru your house years ago who were after something that they failed to get." She looked like she's about to throw up the food she just ate. Her fears are returning to her once again.

"But I won't let that happen." You paused to look her straight in the eye, making it known to her that you mean what you just said. The fear slowly replaced with confusion. A lot of questions, you know, are swirling inside her head right now.

"I don't want anything from you. You're the one who needs something from me." She looks so lost. Perplexed by what you meant by that.

Still recovering from the shock of this new information, she couldn't quite form her words. "Wha.. what do you mean, I need something from you?"

"My protection." You didn't tell her all the truth to what truly transpired and the whole reason why those men are after her because you think she would despise you more if she knew that you were the reason why her life turned this way. If she knew the whole truth, you're afraid that you would completely lose her. You reasoned to yourself that it's not the right time to let her know yet. When will that be, you have no idea but right now you know you can't afford to have her with that much contempt over you. To see you as the monster that you truly are.

But you're a monster who is willing to protect her with all your life. You have no intention in painting yourself as the knight in shining armor, you are far from that. She saved you from something too and that's the reason why you're this connected to her. Not to mention the attraction that you undeniably feel for her.

"It's not safe for you to go home. You will have to stay here." You told her but it wasn't a statement but more like a command.

"Why do you know all this? And.. and why are you doing this for me? I don't understand." She shoots you all these questions, completely confuse still to what is your part in all this and why you're willing to do this for her.

Her face tells you that she's analyzing a lot of things right now. Trying to decipher something from the little information that you told her. She suspects that you're somehow involved with those men for you to know all these information.

"That's all you need to know for now." You dismiss her question then drank more from your glass of wine.

She hates it when you dismiss her like this but she stops herself from saying something, hating the fact that it's dawning on her how she does really need your help. Now that she knows there are men that are out there who wants to harm her.

One thing came to her mind though and she can't keep it to herself not to ask.

"That night... someone came. And.. and stopped the guy who was about to shoot me." You know where she's going with this question of hers and you're not sure if you want to answer her now. "Was that you? Were you one of those guys who came to my rescue?" You know if you answer her, she won't stop asking for more. She was looking very intently into your eyes, reading it. Looking for signs that will tell her the answers to her question and she did get it from the confirmation in your eyes.

You were saved from her inquiry when Miss Claudette went inside the room and asked delightfully if you would care for some cake that she had baked earlier for dessert. Oblivious to the tension that is palpable between you and Piper.

Piper straightened up in her seat and quickly wiped the tears that were welling up in the corner of her eyes. She looked up to Miss Claudette and tried to force a smile. The old lady sensed that there's clearly something wrong that happened before she came in and quickly took matters into her own hands.

"Oh I'm sure you two will like my very moist chocolate cake. I will bring out two slices, just you wait." You didn't protest anymore. A little tipsy from drinking too much wine and just relieved that your old maid interrupted the two of you.

_To be continued..._

**More of their dinner scene in the next chapter. I have to stop here though cause its my birthday this weekend but I want to leave you this chapter to tie some loose ends with questions that you have about their history. How Piper also helped Alex, you will find out later. Shout outs to those who leave comments, I appreciate it all cause it really helps me write and when I get lazy, your reviews prompts me to get back on my computer. Tell me what you think about this chapter! **

**This chapter is dedicated to my lovely new proof-reader, peace-love-brittana! Thank you my lady. xx**


End file.
